Life In Revelation
by marshmallow.dtk
Summary: A new face appears while Allen and Kanda are on a mission, and she's an exorcist. Who is she, and why hasn't she returned to the order for years? How is she related to everyone? TOTALLY REWRITING THIS, SO DON'T READ!
1. Appearance

**My first DGM fanfic here! I've had the idea for AGES but I never bothered writing it down. **

**But today, when I was showering, it came to me that I should write it. And I started on the first chapter...and WHOO here it is. **

**[LIFE IN REVELATION.1. _Appearance: A Revived face; old yet new?_]**

**Allen, Kanda and the akuma belong to Hoshino-sensei! But not my OC!**

**Enjoy! Please review if you can:)**

* * *

A little Italian girl, not more than seven, trembled in the corner of her wrecked house.

Her parents were dead. Shot by gruesome monsters. They had been reduced to dust.

Was she about to be done in the same way?

She backed into the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks as a voice reverberated around the room.

"_There's a last one in here, isn't there…Come on out, child, let's play~"_

Breathing hard, her knees buckled as she gasped for air.

"_Ah? I found you!_"

A white hand. Then a leg. Then a whole body. The demon appeared from around the half-broken doorway slowly.

It wasn't human.

"Wh-what are you…and what d-do you want with me..." The girl whispered, not daring to move.

_Are you going to hit me like you did to my momma and papa? Am I going to die? _She shivered violently while staring at _it_, unable to stop herself from looking.

"_What I want with you?" _The creature grinned sadistically.

"_NOTHING, actually; let me play with you~_"

Her eyes widened as it approached slowly with the same demonic smile on its face. Her legs couldn't move, and even if she ran she wouldn't stand a chance. As it came nearer it stretched out its palm, readying a finishing blow. This would be the end-

She shut her eyes and waited helplessly for the end strike.

It never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw two new figures in the room. A tall, Japanese man with long hair and a sword, and a white-haired teen with a unique left arm. Both wore the same uniform.

"It's okay now," The one who had repelled the blow intended for her smiled back at her. "It'll be alright."

And the demon that once stood before her had been flung towards the other person, who promptly raised his sword and sliced the already weakened monster into pieces.

"…_Bastards…don't interfere with my prey…" _Its head still moved, its smile slowly fading into a weak frown.

"Idiot. You're done for." The long-haired man lifted his arm up once again to pierce through its skull.

The akuma exploded. That was the end of it.

Allen Walker sighed. "Akuma…let your soul rest in peace." He turned to face the little girl he had saved and extended a hand out to her. She held it loosely, trembling harder than before. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Are you okay?"

The little girl could only look up at the tall onii-san talking kindly to her, tears falling and falling.

"Onii-san…I can't…"

Allen stared in confusion. "What do you mean-"

"I can't go with you…" Her breathing grew heavier. Something was wrong.

"Hey-" His eyes widened.

The girl was disintegrating. Turning into dust.

Dying.

She had been shot.

"No. NO!" He gripped her hand tightly, trying to think of a way to save her. How had it been possible for her to be hit? He had been sure he had reflected ALL of the akuma's beam. "Stay with me! Please!"

She was slowly fading away. Her other hand was gone already, and her face was quickly flaking off into dust. Her eyes faded as her last tears fell.

"Sorry…onii-san…I…got…hit…"

The hand he held crumbled as she gave a small, sad smile. She was gone.

Kanda Yuu stared at the spot, eyes narrowing.

Allen was in shock.

He had failed to save her…

But how had she been shot? He was sure she had not been hit by that akuma.

Unless-

"_Guessed right, smart kid."_

A clawed hand reached out from the wall the girl had been against. Allen's eyes widened further.

"Another akuma?!?"

_There were two! It was this one that killed the little girl!_

"…_DIE, EXORCISTS!" _A level two akuma made its way through the wall and charged for the closest exorcist. He wasn't in time to react. Neither was Kanda.

But the claws never reached him.

They were being held back by someone.

Kanda drew his breath.

There was a female figure that had landed on the akuma's head. Ribbon-like material had bound its limbs together, preventing him from attacking. The mysterious female laughed.

"You monsters just don't know when to stop, do you."

She leapt backwards, binding it tighter and pulling it back. The akuma screamed in pain.

"_Enclose it, thorned lily._"

The ribbons' edges grew sharp as they dug themselves into the demon's flesh. Soon one could see thorns sticking out of its body everywhere as it screeched in agony. The ribbons swept around it, encasing its body.

She gave it a sad smile. "Goodbye."

And the level two akuma was no more.

All this while the two exorcists watched on, shocked at the unknown woman's appearance. She had just defeated an akuma, which meant…she had the power of innocence? Allen had never seen her before though. Who was she?

The ribbons drew back towards the female's arms and formed into black fingerless gloves. Her black-and-white boots were revealed as she stood up to her full length - 175cm tall, approximately? Sweeping her dark red hair into a bun, she sighed and dusted her shoulder.

"Ah…It's been such a long time…" She smiled sheepishly. "I'm back."

The white-haired exorcist stared at her incredulously. Who was she talking to? He most certainly didn't know her-

"Hn. I thought you were gone…" Kanda finally spoke, as he walked slowly towards her.

_Wait…Kanda knows her?!? _Allen looked at them questioningly.

"I'll tell you later. I'm sorry I had to lie to everyone, really," She turned to Allen and smiled apologetically. "Sorry for scaring you if I did. You must be _the_ Allen Walker. I've heard much about you from Komui."

_Komui knows her too?_

"Anyway…" She bowed. "Nice to meet you, Allen-san."

"Ah. Nice to meet you…but who are you? You're evidently on our side…"

"Oh! Sorry! I haven't been at the order for years already, so I guess none of the new exorcists know who I am." She glanced at Kanda, her green eyes twinkling. "You obviously haven't forgotten me, though!"

"Che…You're pretty hard to forget…"

_Was that a blush or WAS THAT A BLUSH? _The long-haired exorcist looked away as Allen gaped at them both. The female stepped up.

"By the way, Allen Walker," she extended her hand out to him. "I'm Rai. I'm an exorcist."

* * *

**And...that's the end of the first chapter! Hope it was interesting!**

**I'm feeling sad for the little Italian girl...**

**SO! I'll be continuing this story:) The next chapter will be coming in a short while! Wait for it!**

**Next chapter: LIR.2: Who is Rai? How is she related to everything? All will be revealed...soon!**


	2. Account

**Okay.**

**First thing. I am SO SORRY for not updating this story in what, a year? I almost gave up on this until Deyoki reviewed just less than a day ago...thanks Deyoki:) **

**I remembered I typed this so long ago but I never updated it. Forgive me! My writing style is weird and it changes here and there so I hope I'm not going to mix this style with my KHR fic styleXP  
**

**Life in Revelation chapter 2: Account**

* * *

"_By the way, Allen Walker," she extended her hand out to him. "I'm Rai. I'm an exorcist."_

"You're an exorcist? Sorry…but I don't know you…at all…"

She laughed gently. "I disappeared from the order three years ago for something. I had to fake my death. Few of the people that joined the Black Order after I left know I exist." Glancing behind her, Rai lowered her voice. I'll tell you later. It's too dangerous to tell you here."

Allen knew that sometimes it wasn't alright to accept some people there and then, and trust them. But he had a good feeling about Rai. She felt trustworthy and friendly, and radiated warmth and a sense of familiarity. Some things one would never feel when near one of the akuma or Noah.

_Well…If Kanda trusted her then she really was worth trusting._

The fifteen year-old exorcist wanted to know more, but decided that his questions could wait.

He prayed for the little girl they were unable to save before leaving the place while Kanda picked up the fragment of innocence hidden in the little girl's soft toy.

On the way back to the order, Rai recounted her story:

"My real name isn't Rai. I can't remember my birth name; I gave it up when I turned seven. It's been eleven years.

I entered the Black Order when I was ten, but before that I had already begun training with the different generals that saw my exorcist potential.

So…I've been an exorcist for eight years.

When I was fifteen, the order told me I had a mission to complete, and I had to disappear from the face of the Earth, meaning I had to fake my death and leave without anyone knowing.

Everyone besides Komui, Hevlaska, General Cross and the higher-ups was under the impression I was gone. As in, DEAD.

But I was carrying out the mission Komui had sent me to do.

I've been in hiding for the past three years. I'm not even sure whether the Millenium Earl knows of my existence. It's most likely that he doesn't. Perhaps to him I'm one of those that perished in an 'unfortunate' accident.

I've been secretly collecting innocence fragments for the order as well as collecting information about the way akuma are formed, and their evolution stages. More specifically, I've been looking at akuma personalities, and their resemblance to human nature. I'm not very sure how this research will apply to exorcists in battle, my apologies.

Basically I'm what the order calls "the shadow lily". I'm still a normal exorcist, but I'm hidden away from being recorded in history because I'm the order's secret lifeline. You could call me a spy…or a secret agent…in layman's terms, yes, I am one. Sort of.

There's more to my responsibility than this, but I'll tell you when the time comes.

After three years, I think it's time I went back to the order. I'm missing it so badly. Besides, I was called back, and I have three years worth of information for everyone.

I'm so glad I got to meet you and Yuu while coming here, by the way! I was thinking of how people were going to react if I got to the Black Order alone..."

Rai took a deep breath and stroked her hair gently. "Ah…that's the end of my monologue."

Allen was blinking his eyes rapidly. "Wow, Rai-san…that's a lot."

_And yet…I believe you._

She shook her head. "Sorry about it. I'm not good at explaining things like that…my duty's pretty hard to put in words." She laughed. "I think calling myself a secret agent isn't bad!"

Kanda kept quiet for the entire journey back, except for the occasional "shut up, beansprout" and "don't talk to me, you're noisy".

No other akuma came to bother them.

When they reached the Black Order, the first thing they had to do was to go to Komui.

Kanda entered first, promptly pushing Allen aside, taking the innocence and putting it on Komui's desk with a "not my problem anymore" before leaving quickly.

But not before whispering something to Rai.

Allen gave a curious look towards the two before stepping in awkwardly. "Komui-san?"

The man with the beret smiled generously. "Thank you for retrieving the innocence, Allen-kun. I wanted to thank Kanda-kun too but he's always like that," He gestured towards the innocence. "Well, bring it to Hevlaska and get some rest."

"Well…there's someone here to see you."

"…Ah?"

Rai walked in, all smiles.

Komui dropped his beret.

"O-Omigosh…RAI?"

She leaned on his desk. "I'm back, supervisor."

"This is-this is really unexpected! But good! Thank goodness you're back…" He hugged her tightly.

Letting go, he cleared his throat and turned to Allen. "So I guess you know about her backstory then? Or shall I explain it to you?"

Nodding, the white-haired exorcist turned to look at Rai. He didn't know EVERYTHING, but she was a comrade, and he trusted her. Everything about this mysterious female would be revealed in time, he believed.

"ALRIGHT! Let's pass this to Hev." She took the innocence delicately into her hands and walked towards the exit. "You'll want to meet me later, right, Komui?"

"Yep~ See you in an hour!"

The two exorcists headed towards Hevlaska, Rai looking around the place as they were lowered down by the platform.

"This place hasn't changed one bit…" She held back emotional tears, beaming.

"Oh…Rai-san?"

"Yes, Allen-kun?" She changed her focus to him.

"I was wondering…you said that my master, General Cross, trained you for a while, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ah…how was the experience with master like?"

The red-haired female stared at him for a while, a blank expression on her face as she thought.

"Master was…very powerful…but frivolous, too…you know, going to bars and flirting with women. He trained me well, and never made me pay his bills though…" Smiling, she put her hand on Allen's shoulder. "He didn't treat you well, did he…"

"…Not-not really…"

"I see. It's alright, you're alive and stronger than ever!"

"Yeah…"

They had reached the room. Rai stepped in first.

"Uh…Hev?"

XXX

As Allen walked into his room and shut the door, he sighed heavily. Flopping onto his bed, he began thinking about what had happened earlier with Hevlaska and Rai…

_The innocence had been taken, greetings exchanged, and they were about to leave when Rai stopped suddenly._

"_Hey…I almost forgot, Hev! Could you check my innocence for me? It's been AGES since we last met."_

"_Sure." Hevlaska wrapped her hands (uh, tentacles? what exactly are they?) around the exorcist's arms, and a tattoo-like pattern that ran down them lit up. Her fingerless gloves glowed too, and reverted to their innocence form. Ribbon-like material swirled past the three of them (Allen, Rai and Hev), giving off a terrifyingly powerful vibe. Allen felt the power emanating from her innocence, and shuddered. She seemed strong…_

"_Yes…you and your innocence are doing well together. Your synchronization rate has increased too."_

"_Past one hundred!"_

"_Of course; you were already very much past that percentage the last time I saw you."_

_What? Rai's synchronization rate was WAY past one hundred? Was she on a General's level? Allen's mind swam with thoughts as he stared at her, amazed, shocked, and even intimidated by her power, yet he too looked on in admiration and awe._

"_Come, Rai, activate it to your next form. Display one of your techniques, and I will let both of you go."_

_A next form?_

"_Alright." She took a deep breath and stretched out her left arm. _

"_Thorned lily…unwrap."_

_Her innocence wrapped around her fingers and into her palm, going into a solid form that was a weapon Allen had never encountered people using before. _

"_Fan of a thousand blades."_

_The end of the weapon that faced her spread up till her upper arm as tattooed bandages. She swung her arm up, and the bandages rolled and swirled swiftly. Silently, she spun around and sent a strike of wind towards the almost indestructible wall. The wind rushed past like a bullet from a machine gun, and the white-haired boy standing nearby was stunned. He had felt the immense strength and precision of that graceful, single blow. _

_Hevlaska gave one of her rare smiles to the female with her released innocence. Turning to them, she spoke._

"_Thank you. That should be all." _

XXX

He snapped out of his thoughts as someone rapped the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Rai!"

He opened the door to see a tall, smiling figure in front of him. "Yep?"

"...Goodnight." She patted his head and turned to leave, but not before saying,

"Tomorrow, seven, training room! Don't be late~"

_T-Training...

* * *

_

**Okay. Sorry I'm a bit out of touch with DGM after all that's happened with the manga and Hoshino-sensei's style...but ah well! I'll be studying for exams for a bit and I'll return to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Which might be quite a while later but well, good things come last. Says me.**

**Please review! I'd really love it if you did:) You guys' opinions mean a LOT to me!**

**Next chapter: Dawn  
**


End file.
